The Perfect Moment
by ryokablade
Summary: Senbonzakura had few regrets in his life. The greatest one was ordering Byakuya to kill Sode no Shirayuki. But then, there she was, unharmed, standing in front of him, smiling, as if nothing happened. You'll laugh your guts out, we promise...One-shot.


The Perfect Moment

**Author's Note: This story is based on the Zanpakuto Strike Back Arc. This takes place after Senbonzakura challenged Byakuya to kill Sode no Shirayuki to prove that he has truly betrayed the shinigami. Is this a Senyuki paring? Well, it depends on how you look at it. Warning: expect the unexpected...Enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

Senbonzakura stood there, alone in the empty room, regretting his previous actions.

Ordering his master, Kuchiki Byakuya to kill _her_.

Now....she was dead, a broken sword.

Slowly the door behind him creaked, and he turned at the sound as it jolted him from his thoughts. When the door swung open, his eyes widened with surprise.

Sode no Shirayuki stood there in all her beauty, unmarked from her battle with Byakuya.

Truly, she was the most beautiful zanpakuto.

Sode no Shirayuki smiled at Senbonzakura. Instantly he felt his heartbeat quicken, and was glad his mask covered his face. Shirayuki stepped forward to face him. She leaned closer to him. Slowly, her hands rose forward.

"W-what are you doing?!" Senbonzakura said, startled by how she was acting, when he raised his hands to stop her, her smile grew wider and seemingly more gentle. His hands dropped to his sides immediately, stopping his protests. Her hands closed around the sides of his mask, before carefully taking it off to reveal his slight blush. Shirayuki grew even closer, and his heartbeat accelerated, and his face turned a brighter crimson.

"Wh-what-?" he stuttered but was silenced quickly as Shirayuki dropped his mask, which fell with a soft thud on the floor. He was acutely aware of the lips inching closer to his, and Shirayuki's hands gradually coming up to cup his burning cheeks.

Unknown to the pair, the door was slightly ajar, and several pairs of eyes were peeking through the crack to watch the scene.

Kazeshini was attempting to stifle a cackle of laughter, with several eyes glaring at him, daring him to make a sound.

Haineko's eyes widened at the sight and was seemingly about to spoil the moment when someone's hand clapped over her mouth tightly. She looked up to see Hyourinmaru holding her mouth. Zabimaru snickered slightly, but Snakey's partner silenced him with her annoyed look.

"Aw, they look so cute together!" mumbled Tobiume.

"Yay, yay! Do it!" cheered Suzumebachi, trying not to yell too loud. The small twins cheered along with her, but then silenced by a stare from Tenken.

Fuji Kujaku smirked. "My, they are a very beautiful couple," he commented. Houzukimaru snorted, though he stayed to watch.

Zangetsu smiled, but, the other male zanpakutos seemed rather...confused, or...upset?

Fuji Kujaku sensed this and whispered, "Ah, don't be jealous that you are not about to be kissed by the second most beautiful zanpakuto of Soul Society..."

"Second?" Gonryomaru raised an eyebrow, "who's the first?"

Fuji Kujaku attempted to straighten up, which was rather hard because they were all crouched down to peek through the gap in the door, "I am!" He smiled widely.

He then received a blow on the head from Haineko.

* * *

Senbonzakura's heart was pounding. He felt as if he couldn't breathe as the beautiful zanpakuto drew closer to his body. He looked into her eyes, and though she was smiling, he saw sadness and sorrow.

His head burned at the thought of what he had said to almost kill her. Senbonzakura lowered his head to face Sode no Shirayuki, and he gently whispered, "I-I'm so sorry..."

Sode no Shirayuki paused when he said that. But then, she just simply smiled, and slowly moved closer.

Senbonzakura closed his eyes slightly, waiting for the incoming kiss. Shirayuki leaned in even closer, her lips just barely touching Senbonzakura. She leaned, and her hands just mere centimeters from his cheeks.

Closer and closer.....

The Zanpakuto hiding in the back held their breath...

Closer and closer...

Senbonzakura placed his hands gently on her arms

Closer...closer...

Closer...

**KAPOW!!!**

Shirayuki's hand slammed straight into Senbonzakura's face as a stinging slap. The noise it created was so loud that it echoed several times like thunder in the room.

Sode no Shirayuki sneered, "Apology accepted....Senbonzakura..."

The saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman' more or less summed up her actions. Shirayuki was very enraged at becoming a broken sword, and her cold, apathetic temperament did little to soothe her anger. Yes, she was furious, and hell did not even rival it.

The zanpakuto hiding in the back gawked at the sight, too surprised to say anything, then someone whistled and a voice popped up, "My, my, didn't see that coming..." Everyone lowered their heads towards the strange voice, and saw Hollow Ichigo snickering, squatting below them.

"AHHH!" The sudden appearance of Hollow Ichigo sent the Zanpakuto crashing into the room, where they all stopped and turned to Shirayuki, who merely raised an eyebrow.

She watched with cool satisfaction as the force of her slap sent Senbonzakura crashing straight through the wall, splintering it and still heading through several more. Behind the door, all eyes popped out and jaws hit the floor loudly. The zanpakutos ran to stare through the several comically shaped holes of Senbonzakura, making mental notes never to mess with Sode no Shirayuki. Ever.

* * *

In a separate room, Captain Yamamoto was ending a Gotei 13 meeting...

Yamamoto glanced around to room to make sure that all were paying attention, and that all were ready to take out the given information. He nodded with satisfaction.

"And this concludes the Gotei 13's-"

CRASH!

Head Captain Yamamoto of the Gotei 13 was cut off abruptly as ringing crashes ensued in the captain's meeting. Well, not just any captain's meeting. All lieutenants were present, and so were Ichigo and Rukia. Everyone stared as the wall broke with a loud crack, splinters and dust flying as something bowled right into Captain Yamamoto and knocked him over.

When the clouds of dust at last cleared, everyone, particularly Byakuya stared at the undignified heap of Senbonzakura and the Head Captain, and then everyone's eyes turned to the large hole. Everyone peered into the hole, and back at them, about twenty walls away, peered back the eyes of their zanpakuto. Still staring with their mouths open, the zanpakuto turned back toward the room. Standing in the middle of the hole, looking particularly satisfied, was Sode no Shirayuki, dusting her hands off, as all eyes landed on her.

It was truly, the perfect moment.

* * *

**Shinigami Cup! Golden!**

"Ooooh..." Senbonzakura moaned with pain as he struggled to get off of the head captain.

AS he got up, he heard a voice shout, "The head captain is being assaulted!"

Then, all of sudden, 20 blades were pointed at his neck.

"Wait!" Byakuya Kuchiki walked over and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Senbonzakura among a pile of rubble.

"What are you doing?"

Senbonzakura glared at him.

Ichigo and Rukia ran over quickly.

Rukia stared at his cheek and asked, "Um...why do you have a hand print on your face?"

Senbonzakura's face flustered and he snapped, "Nothing!"

All eyes turned to the hole in the wall, and past the staring zanpakutos, was Sode no Shirayuki.

She smiled and smirked. Sode no Shirayuki, the most beautiful zanpakuto of all of Soul Society, then turned and walked away, feeling pretty darn good about herself.

All eyes then turned to Senbonzakura.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times, "What did you DO to her???" He asked in a rather disgusted tone.

Senbonzakura ignored his useless question and got up, and headed for the door.

"Nothing."

He turned to Rukia and stared at her, "Remind me to never..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Senbonzakura walked out the door, rubbing his still burning cheek, and it was until he left that the shinigami's attention was turned to the head captain, still buried until a pile of stone...

* * *

**Author's Note: HAHAHA!!!! Hope you enjoyed!!! WE were inspired to write this after seeing Byakuya kill Sode no Shirayuki. That's when we said, "I will do anything, ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING, to see Sode no Shirayuki slap either Byakuya or the jerk Senbonzakura". Don't get us wrong!! Byakuya is one of our favorite characters!!! (He's so awesome!!) Senbonzakura's a jerk, but a rather cool jerk, you gotta admit...**

**Another Note: We at first wanted to make Sode no Shirayuki do one of those hair flips when she left, but once we thought about it again, Shirayuki doing a hair flip was kinda...(shivers)...can't imagine that...**

**If you're all wondering why we didn't just freeze him, once again, if Shirayuki froze him, there might be a good chance he'll get out of the way, considering his fighting skills. So, we figured that slapping him through a couple of walls was humiliating enough for Mr. Warrior's Pride.**

**Disclaimer**: If we owned Bleach, Ikkaku would do his lucky dance more often. Oh, and we would get to see Shirayuki kick butt more often...XD

Thanks for reading! Please review! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Thankee!


End file.
